


A Stack of Bills

by SevenCandlesticks



Category: Secret (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Double Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Hyoseong rants to her friend Jieun about the sudden jacked up rates for her rent.





	A Stack of Bills

Hyoseong was tight on money that month.

A stack of bills sat on the table and the rent unexpectedly rose dramatically. She groaned, almost wanting to pull out her hair. "It's outrageous!" she exclaimed, telling her friend Jieun over the phone.

"You need any help?" Jieun offered.

"No, I'm fine, don't worry about me." Hyoseong said, waving it off. "But I would like some company."

"Say no more~" As soon as the call ended, Jieun arrived straight away to Hyoseong's complex after about 15 minutes. However, come dinner time, Jieun was concerned over the barren refrigerator and nearly empty cabinets.

"Oh, ahaha, I must've forgot to drop by the store!" Hyoseong explained, awkwardly laughing.

“Is that so?” Jieun's eyes narrowed. “I see....”

The following day, Hyoseong received a call from Jieun. "I think I left my jacket! Do you have it?"

"Ah, yes, you left it on the sofa."

"Can you check the pockets? I misplaced something."

Doing as requested, Hyoseong scoured the inner pockets, only to find a wad of cash. "How much money is this?!"

"Oh, there's cash?" Jieun played dumb. "Ah, well, you keep it. Goodbye~"

"Wait, Jieun--!"

She hung up.

Hyoseong sighed, but slightly smiled. "Stupid."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted a sweet story where Jieun is an awesome friend and helps Hyoseong ^^


End file.
